Cabin in the Woods
by NickeyRox4Ever
Summary: "BECK!" Jade fell to the floor crying, why happen to him. She heard that same familiar screech as pounding foot-steps came closer. "Just Leave us alone!" she exclaimed, going to look up, but suddenly everything turned to blackness...


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, or House of Anubis' characters…**_

_Elliott Yamin__ - Wait for you (My Favorite Bade Song)_

**-Victorious-**

_"BECK!" Jade fell to the floor crying, why happen to him. She heard that same familiar screech as pounding foot-steps came closer. "Just Leave us alone!" she exclaimed, going to look up, but suddenly everything turned to blackness..._

**Sunday June 9, 9:00 pm(12 days before)**

**(Tori POV)**

Andre, Cat, Beck, Jade, Robbie, and I are hanging out at my house planning our summer together. Beck and Jade have gotten better at talking like friends now. Good thing I was starting to worry about the group. "We can hang out at my aunts Cabin?" Beck suggested.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean she didn't really like me going that one time", Jade replied.

Beck rolled his eyes, "We were dating then, and she won't be there".

Jade glared at him. "That sounds awesome", Andre replied.

"Could we invite Ryder?" Jade questioned. Everyone looked at her questioningly especially me and Beck.

"When did you start hanging out with Ryder?" Beck exclaimed, jealous, Wow so much for getting along.

"It doesn't matter, I don't know who you hanging out with, or when you do", she yelled. I sighed.

"Please stop-", I was interrupted by Beck.

"Because I only hang out with the group!"

"You went on a date with Tori and I barely found out"

"First wasn't a date and second your dating Ryder!"

"Guys", Andre tried to break the argument.

"That's low for you Jade, Isn't Tori your friend" Beck said.

Jade glared, "Maybe, she did say that when you tried to kiss her!" she yelled.

"Oh like you didn't get your mouth all over my friend moose!" he exclaimed.

"Uh oh", Robbie muttered.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Did you think Moose wouldn't tell me? He is my friend", Beck replied. We looked to Jade

She rolled her eyes, "Psh, Why is everyone looking at me?" she smiled nervously.

"Anyway", subject change, "Jade you can invite Ryder, I'm over him. Just watch out for him"

Jade rolled her eyes, "Whatever mom", she muttered.

"So do you think you can get permission to go? For next week?" I asked Beck choosing to ignore Jade's comment.

"Yeah", Beck replied.

"Great", Andre answered.

"If she can invite Ryder. Can I invite my cousin? She just got back to the states and my mom said-", Robbie answered getting interrupted.

"Sure, more the merrier", Beck answered sarcastically which was unnoticed by Robbie.

"Alright Friday we can meet up here and spend the night so we can leave together early", I answered.

"Here?" Robbie questioned looking around distastefully.

"Robbie!" I exclaimed.

"I'm kidding", he said holding his hands up as if saying, 'I surrender'.

**-Victorious-**

**Friday June 14, 8:30 pm(7 days before)**

**(Jade POV)**

I'm glad Ryder agreed to come; he's been a good friend for over six month's ever since the whole Moose ordeal. Ryder was currently driving me to Tori's house. I have no idea why she thought a sleepover would be a good idea. Bad enough we're staying a week in the woods, no phones… Does Vega have some secret agenda she's not telling me about? … Whatever. "Well this is going to be awkward", Ryder commented.

"It's not that bad, I live with it so can you", I replied.

"Yeah but your ex is not as annoying as Tori" Ryder groaned. I rolled my eyes at how wrong he had that.

We arrived to see Beck's truck; obviously he came first, extra time with Tori. Robbie was here and so was Cat. I grabbed my bag, as Ryder grabbed his as we hopped out of the car. We walked to the door and I knocked.

"It's open", I hear Tori yell. I opened the door to find Beck, and some guy playing a video game? "Glad you're coming Ryder", Tori said sarcastically walking into the room, with an apron?

"What's with the apron?" I mocked. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm fixing dinner", she smiled.

"I think it's burning!" Cat exclaimed from the kitchen. Tori rolled her eyes running back to the kitchen.

I looked to the TV screen, what the heck is this? It looks cool. I take the seat between Beck and … 'no name'. "What're you playing?" I asked. Beck simply ignored me. "Do you know what you're playing?" I asked no name.

"Zombie's …" he answered.

"Do you have a name or do I have to make up one for you?" I question.

"Eddie, and you?" he asked, looking toward me.

"Jade", I answered.

"… Robbie said some ... pretty … weird things about you…"

'Are you Robbie's … girl cousin?" I mocked.

He rolled his eyes, "No she's my girlfriend", he answered.

"You have a girlfriend? Seriously? How … She must be ugly and desperate", I said standing up and walking off to the kitchen.

"And she called me desperate", I heard Beck laugh, when Eddie said that.

"So what are you trying to cook in here?" I questioned as I saw Tori and Cat hovered over the oven.

Cat turned around giggling, "Its black".

"Huh?" I questioned, Tori turned around and pointed toward the pan, which looked burnt and disgusting. "That looks disgusting", I commented.

Tori frowned, "I guess we're ordering pizza", she answered simply. She walked over to the phone as Cat started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I exclaimed.

"She burnt her food, he-he", Cat giggled. I sighed annoyed walking back into the living room to find Ryder, Beck, and the freak of a kid, Eddie, playing Zombies? I think that's what he called it…

I sat down between Eddie and Beck, snatching Beck's controller. "Jade!" Beck complained trying to grab the controller back, but I held it away. "I was playing".

"Well now I am", I answered. I walked toward the zombies.

"You're supposed to shot them", Beck exclaimed.

"… How exactly?" I questioned. Beck rolled his eyes, reaching for the controller. I held it out of reach once more.

Beck rolled his eyes wrapping an arm around me, I raised an eyebrow at him. He grabbed the controller around my hands. "I'll help you play the game, I was playing", he answered. I nodded, It felt nice having his hand on mine … Did I really just say that … EW turning into a Vega! EW_EW_EW.

After I was starting to get the hang of it a girl comes into the room, raising her eyebrows at Beck and My positions. Who is she? Beck pulled away, is something going on between … Never mind she just sat down beside me on Eddie's lap.

"Patricia, There's plenty of other seats", Eddie motioned around.

"Nah I like this seat better", she answered, grabbing his controller. Eddie paid no mind as she played; he wrapped an arm around her. That's Robbie's cousin? Looks nothing like him if you ask me, except the ugly appearance. I smiled at my inside comment. "Who are you?" she asked moments later looking to me. I looked at her.

"Jade … you?"

"Patricia … Are you friends of Beck's?" she questioned.

"How do you know Beck?"

"Meet about three years ago, so are you friends?"

"No Exes"

"Why'd he dump you?" she asked causing my temper to rise, as everyone else groaned.

"And why are you so ugly?"

"You didn't even answer; I'll take that as a yes"

"I dumped him"

"It was mutual", Beck commented.

I turned to Beck, "There was nothing mutual about it! I walked out, so I was the one that ended it" I answered.

"Ok", Beck replied surrendering.

"Are you Beck's friend?" I asked.

"Sort-of", she answered.

Eddie wrapped his arms around Patricia grabbing the controller. Beck had snuck the controller away from me somewhere during the argument and is now currently playing the game. Well … this trip might not go so well ….

**I hope you like this, I had this idea and just had to write it, if you think I should add more chapters to this, review, or PM me. **


End file.
